The present invention relates to a transmission apparatus for a motor vehicle in which the engine is transversely disposed in the front or rear of the vehicle and the output of the engine is selectively transmitted to the front and rear axles of the vehicle through the transmission.
In the four-wheel drive vehicle, the propeller shaft must be provided for transmitting the output of the engine to the axle of the other side of the vehicle. The propeller shaft should be disposed about the longitudinal center line of the vehicle. If the propeller shaft also deviates from the center line, the differential for the axle is also deviated. As a result, right and left portions of the axle from the differential are different in length. Such an asymmetrical axle causes various disadvantages such as unbalance of weight and suspension. However, it is difficult to dispose the propeller shaft about the center line in a vehicle of the type in which the engine is transversely disposed, since the output end of the transmission for coupling the propeller shaft is positioned at one lateral side portion of the vehicle.